


Flowers in a Field of Death

by TheSpaminator



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Kara treats Cerberus like a puppy, Lena is Hades, and Kara is Persephone, and wasn't abducted and brutalized, but who's surprised, for the purposes of this fic Persephone went with Hades willingly, it's super gay, she treats all the creatures like puppies actually, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Based on a tumblr post I saw that went like this:Persephone is the goddess of flowers and is adorable and smart and she probably only wears pastels and at the same time she's the queen of hell and if that's not life goals I don't know what is.by smaugslittlehobbit (this is what I found tolinkit to)Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Flowers in a Field of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this and it screamed Supercorp.
> 
> So for the purposes of this fic Hades didn't abduct Persephone, she went willingly and they in gay love. Also, Persephone isn't Hades' niece. Who's parent's are Hades' siblings. Greek mythology is full of incest and it makes me feel squicky.

_“BARRY NO!”_

 

At the sound of this exclamation, Lena sighed. Her wife caused more trouble for her than you would think for someone as sweet and kind and well intentioned as she was.

 

So in preparation of the no doubt incoming disaster, Lena lifted her goblet from the dinner table and sat back. Just in time too, as Cerberus came galumphing into the room and plowed right into the table, knocking it on it’s side and scattering their dinner everywhere. While Lena sat back and sipped her ambrosia entirely less than impressed, Cerberus was extremely pleased and quickly wolfed down every last morsel.

 

Not far behind the massive three headed dog, Kara ran into the room and skidded to a stop at the sight before her. Her eyes widened comically and her mouth gaped, no words seeming to accurately capture her feelings. Upon looking around and catching the eyes of her wife, the blonde shrunk into herself slightly and smiled shyly, offering a tiny wave.

 

The god of the underworld rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight the adoring smirk which took her lips captive. “What on Olympus am I going to do with you.”

 

Kara grinned happily and skipped over to plop down on Lena’s lap and took her goblet to drink of the ambrosia within. “We both know you’ll keep letting me have my way, don’t even try to deny it.”

 

She was right of course. Not that Lena would say as much, she had an image to maintain. “If you say so darling. And need I remind you once again, his name is Cerberus, not Barry.”

 

“Fine. His left head can be Cerberus. But the centre one is Barry. And the right one can be Russel. Get it. Barry from Cer ** _ber_** us and Russel from Cerbe _ **rus**_.” The goddess of spring wiggled on the raven haired woman’s lap, her visage altogether at odds of that of her wife.

 

Where Kara wore soft pastels, flowing dresses and flowers tucked behind her ears or weaved into a crown on her golden head, Lena was the opposite. The other goddess wore dark colours, mostly black with the occasional blood red ensemble, dresses or armour made up of sharp cuts and edges, and jewelry which only highlighted the harsh angles of her bones. To say they struck an enticing and starkly juxtaposed image would be a vast understatement.

 

Before Lena could respond at all, one of her siblings walked into the room and sighed at the sight before her. Hestia didn’t look surprised though, chaos was rather par for the course in the underworld. “I know I’m the goddess responsible for feeding you lot but I would consider it a favour if you didn’t waste what I prepare.”

 

A fiendish smirk spread across the ruler of this realms red lips. “It was her fault.” With this she pointed a finger at the woman still in her lap, now pouting prettily.

 

“I was trying to teach Barry to fetch. I may have thrown the stick too far. I didn’t do it on purpose, I’m sorry!” She practically plead with her sister in-law. And of course, Hestia gave in without a fight. All Lena’s siblings loved Kara, even her brother Lex who was in charge of the skies and Olympus. Right bastard that he was, he still tried to seduce Kara whenever they were in proximity to each other regardless of the fact that his own sister was married to her. He truly didn’t know how to keep it in his pants, he took after their father most of all. Although he wasn’t quite as bad as the old man now imprisoned in Tartarus along with the rest of the Titans. Their father had literally eaten the rest of them in the hopes of ending a prophecy, and it was Lex who freed them from their father’s stomach. Immediately following these events, Lena, Lex and Poseidon had forced him into Tartarus. This was when Lex’s true motivations were revealed and he claimed the skies and Olympus as his domains, ‘gifting’ the seas to Poseidon and the underworld to her. He also proclaimed they would ‘equally’ share the surface of the earth. She always got the short end of the stick though of course.

 

Shaking her head with a fond smile on her face, Hestia left the room to prepare their dinner once more, cleaning the mess with a flick of her wrist.

 

      They were left alone once more, as the dog had trotted from the room in search of entertainment. Honestly, he was a terrible guard dog and Lena was simply glad he wasn't the only denizen meant to guard the gate. She’d have to give the harpies, centaurs, gorgons, chimera and hydra raises for being good enough at their jobs that Cerberus wasn’t really needed.

 

The woman with hair as pitch as the lowest depths of Tartarus sighed and circled her arms around her better half. “It’s almost spring.” She didn’t bother masking the sadness in her voice, knowing it would be mirrored in Kara.

 

“I know. I hate being apart for so long.” The blonde turned and buried her face in the deathly pale column of Lena’s throat.

 

Lena carded her fingers through locks as bright as the sun, cooing to Kara. “As do I. If only your mother liked me.” Her tone had turned sardonic. Demeter was the definition of a drama queen, waxing poetic about the ‘loss’ of her daughter to the darkness. She wailed and played the part of the bereaved mother, thrusting the world into the cold in her despair at Kara’s absence, causing fall and then winter to descend on the mortal plane. The woman just could not accept that Lena’s feelings for her daughter were reciprocated and she told whoever would listen that Lena abducted and defiled her. This caused much tension among the gods and those mortals who worshipped them. Lena was drawn as a villain, the worst of the worst, pure evil incarnate. When all she wanted was a little life and love in her measly existence.

 

“Yeah, I still can’t convince her that I went with you willingly.” Kara sighed and nuzzled closer to her wife, dreading the day which would come soon where she would have to leave.

 

The ruler of the realm turned her head and kissed Kara’s forehead, eliciting a pleased hum to reverberate against her neck where the blonde was still comfortably nestled. “I suppose we shall just have to make the most of it, hmm?”

 

***

 

It was the last day Kara would be in the underworld and Lena couldn’t find her. She wanted to see her wife and spend as much time with her as possible before she left and she couldn’t find her.

 

The goddess searched in each place she thought she might be hiding away, starting with the Asphodel Meadows. She knew Kara liked to visit with the souls there, as those who spent their eternity there were the most ordinary souls there were. They weren’t somebody in their lives, neither heroes nor villains, nor much of anything else. The goddess of spring felt badly that even in death, they were forced into an existence of mediocrity.

 

But she wasn’t there.

 

Next she checked the Mourning Fields. The blonde said her heart broke for those who were laid to rest there, as their lives were wasted and they were forced to be reminded of that fact simply by virtue of where they were.

 

Kara wasn’t there either.

 

Lena skipped Elysium, knowing Kara didn’t feel the need to visit or comfort those who spent their afterlife there. Those souls had it very easy, their afterlife requiring nothing of them but to bask in the privilege their position in life afforded them. Despite this, Kara didn’t much like these people as they were usually there by virtue of their positions, not necessarily because they were good.

 

It was with a curse at herself that the raven haired woman realized she knew exactly where Kara was and she wasted a fair amount of time looking places she should have known she wouldn't find her.

 

Sure enough, when she drew up to the Isles of the Blessed, she saw her wife sitting on the beach next to her best friend. The only person who was loved so much by Kara as to almost rival her unending love for her wife was a woman called Alex. It was a familial love however, as those who counted as family to the gods were generally less than ideal. Chosen family were far better, case in point being Lena and Kara.

 

Alex was not a demigod. She hadn’t known or been in contact with demigods or gods during her existence on earth. Or rather, her existences. She was one of the very few mortals granted eternal paradise in the afterlife on the Isles of the Blessed, no longer being reborn and instead given the gift very few were afforded. She had achieved Elysium three times, choosing to be reborn each time and living out a life as virtuous and _good_ as the last. Her first she had been a healer, choosing to dedicate her life to helping others. She had been kind and caring and in the end it had cost her her life, in that she was in the centre of a city riddled with disease, and she had managed to engineer a few doses of a cure to that which ravaged and spared no one. Instead of keeping one for herself, she had offered each dose to someone who in her absence, could enact real change and bring some sort of peace. She died in agony, the disease filling her body and drawing out her pain and suffering to an unimaginable degree. Her selflessness and dedication earned her a place in Elysium.

 

Her second life saw her as a scientist. The woman spent every waking moment developing cures and treatments for diseases such as the one which felled her. She travelled to as many realms as her human body could take her, delivering the recipes for the salvation of lives to as many apothecaries and healers as she could find. She was killed in this life, by a roving group of bandits who saw the potential for profit in her cures. They stole every last dose she carried and each recipe in her closely guarded journal, leaving her bleeding in the dust raised by their horses as they fled.

 

In her third life Alex had been an enforcer of the realm in which she had been born. She was widely known as just, and fair. Those people under her sworn protection were confident in their assertion that she truly had their best interest at heart. They never cowered in fear at her approach, or worried for a moment that she would ask for more than they were capable of or wanted to offer. She staunchly refused to take advantage of them, offering protection because it was right and not because it was bought. And she never once submitted to the whims of her superiors if she felt them to be cruel, unnecessary or wrong. This was her downfall in this life, she refused to carry out an act she was ordered to fulfill and was executed for ‘insolence and treason against the emperor’.

 

The fourth and final life Alex lived proved to be her shortest and fiercest. She became a fighter, pledging to protect those who were saving lives but were unable to protect themselves. The woman with blood red hair was widely known throughout many lands as the protector of the altruistic. She never accepted payment, only medical attention if her services led to injury. Her reputation proceeded her and she was rarely charged for services. Inns gave her room and board for free, and food to fill her belly with warm smiles accompanying them. Blacksmiths offered pieces to add to her patchwork armour. A new cuirass here, greaves to replace the rusted and dented ones there, a sword or spear in a new town as thanks for safely delivering those to aid them. Countless convoys of healers and chemists were guarded by her company of righteous fighters, fiercely loyal to her and her cause. Her second had become her companion, in all ways. The other woman known as Maggie had actually been her soulmate, their souls having been split just the same as all soulmates were by Lex in a misguided attempt to prevent humans from reaching their full potential and recognizing him for the despot he was. The end of this life came when she was still young, no silver or grey hairs threading through her wild mane of red. It was a tragic end, no differently than the three before. But there was naught to be done for this one, for it was a natural occurrence which stole her breath. Her company had just successfully led a large envoy of healers to Crete when the earthquake hit. No one stood a chance, including the healers and her destined, Maggie.

 

So here she was, sitting on the shores of the Isles of the Blessed, entertained by the stories Kara told to her when the goddess had time to spare from her duties. Lena couldn’t fault her for spending time with Alex during her last day, after all she wouldn’t see her for half a year either.

 

Her presence did not go unnoticed though, as she struck a stark contrast to the softness, warmth and light of the Isles with her midnight dress. Thankfully, Alex did not take offence to her arrival which heralded her impending request to steal away the goddess of spring.

 

“Lena, it is nice to see you. You don’t visit as often as your wife does.” The redhead grinned up at the ruler of the underworld, not even a little intimidated.

 

Perhaps Lena had made a mistake in not visiting her without Kara present. She made a silent promise to herself to visit while both of them were denied the chance to see the person who made them feel loved. She felt like they could offer some comfort to each other in Kara’s absence.

 

“My apologies Alex.” She nodded her head minutely. “However I do have news for you, rather good news I believe.”

 

At this Kara squealed a little, bouncing in her seat in pure excitement. Obviously Lena had told her the news already, she really couldn’t keep anything from her wife.

 

Alex looked intrigued but confused. Lena grinned, secure in the knowledge that the happiness she would bestow on the redhead with her news would light up even this already bright and happy place.

 

“It has come to my attention that Maggie is nearing the end of her fourth life.” Upon hearing this, Alex’s eyes widened with hope and disbelief. Lena’s grin spread and became a dazzling smile, the like of which no one would think the god of the underworld would possess. “Her lives were always lived while you were in Elysium. Same for her which is why you never met here.” She laughed a little at the sight of Alex’s eyes misting over. “She will join you here before long.”

 

With that, Alex sprung to her feet and enveloped Lena in a tight hug. The raven haired woman was thrown for a moment, she didn’t really know how to react. Her family never hugged her, the only emotion they ever felt for each other was envy, everything was a rivalry or competition. Truly, the only person who had ever hugged her at all, let alone with this much feeling so pure in nature, was Kara. Her wife, who was now looking at the two of them with tears in her own eyes and her hands held to her chest as though she thought her heart might jump out at any moment.

 

Eventually, Lena managed to raise her own arms and hug back. It didn’t last overly long, just enough for Lena to hug back for a few moments before Alex drew back.

 

“Thank you Lena.” The redhead clasped her hands tightly, trying to convey with her gaze how much this meant to her. Lena understood entirely. She was sure that if gods had soulmates, Kara would be hers.

 

Following this uncharacteristic display of emotion from the god of the underworld, the three women conversed for a while before the goddesses left, but not before Kara hugged the woman she considered to be the closest thing to a sister she had ever had, despite her countless blood siblings. She hugged with her whole body, stepping into Alex’s space and pulling the other woman into her embrace fully.

 

When they left, it was with promises to see each other as soon as she returned in half a year.

 

“What you did for her is amazing.” Kara pulled herself into Lena’s side as they walked away, clasped tightly to her arm.

 

Lena chuckled. “I didn’t do anything, it’s Maggie who did all the work.”

 

The goddess of spring smiled brilliantly. “True, but you gave Alex something to look forward to. This may be paradise but she gets bored. Now she has something to prepare for and dream about.”

 

Lena supposed she was right, Alex did tend to get bored rather easily. She spent four lives being busy, filling every moment with purpose. She could only imagine how lounging about and doing nothing suddenly felt.

 

Upon their return to their home, they secluded themselves in their private chambers, saying their goodbyes with their bodies rather than try and fail to find the words. Words were never enough, even when they knew they would inevitably be rejoined.

 

Kara’s departure the next day heralded the beginning of spring, the dawn of new life and fertility to the world above.

 

Lena was sure the winter she banished with her arrival had instead taken residence in the raven haired woman’s entire being. She already looked forward to the day her beloved would return and melt the ice which now ensconced her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!!!!!
> 
> I live for your comments. Seriously. Nothing is more motivating to me as a writer than seeing that people like my work.
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,
> 
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
